


Недобрые предзнаменования

by sige_vic



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic





	Недобрые предзнаменования

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162521) by [concupiscence66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscence66/pseuds/concupiscence66). 



Кроули пересел недавно с Хаммера на Смарт. Не подчинявшиеся физическим законам, внутренности его машины были точно таких же гаргантюанских размеров, как у предыдущей модели, но внешнему миру он представал как водитель разумного, экологичного вида транспорта. Конечно, он никогда не садился за руль без сигареты в одной руке и мобильного в другой. 

Кроули подрезал семейку из четырех человек на скорости сто миль в час. Из окна машины свешивалась сигарета, стекла дрожали от звуков «You're my Best Friend». Кроули все еще слушал кассеты в машине, он никогда не верил в то, что диски окончательно их сменят, и оказался прав. Не прошло и двух десятилетий – и компакт-диски уже выходят из моды. Но Кроули не собирался соблазняться и на покупку айпода. Можно подумать, все хотят слушать музыку в оцифрованном виде. Тренды – работа дьявола, а кто ж пробует свой собственный продукт. 

Кроули почти вытеснил с дороги фургон с монашками, сверкнув на прощание стикером на бампере, на котором красовалась надпись «Одна любовь». Кроули любил работать тонко. Мягкое лишение нации ее иллюзий. 

Из-за того, что ему нравилась тонкость в работе, он считал, что Большой Парень грубовато действует со своим новым планом проверки Земли на прочность. Таяние снежных шапок? Как-то слегка чересчур, особенно когда начали тонуть белые медведи. Кто же не любит белых медведей? У них глазки как пуговки, и живут они слишком далеко, чтобы представлять собой угрозу. Конечно, мир объединится ради самозащиты.

Кроули, разумеется, время от времени шептал кому-нибудь на ушко:

«Земле миллионы лет. Что может нанести ей вред? Либеральная чепуха».  
«Что ты можешь сделать? Ты ведь всего лишь один человек».  
«Транспортные средства, которые расходуют три мили на галлон на хайвэях, стимулируют экономику». 

Он даже не рассчитывал на успех. Просто – надо же ему было, ну, вы понимаете, – попытаться. В итоге он был в шоке и ужасе от эффективности своей работы. Распри и хаос были его стихией, но ему нравилась Земля. К тому же он совсем недавно переехал в Нью-Йорк, и, если уровень океана продолжит подниматься, его квартира скоро окажется в районе морского фасада (и это отлично!), но вскоре после этого она совсем погрузится в воду. И тогда ему придется перевозить свою коллекцию кассет. Опять. 

Кроули нравилось жить в Нью-Йорке, особенно в час пик (а тут каждый час был часом пик). Он не прикладывал руку к Нью-Джерси, но все равно – всеми фибрами души (что бы ни значило слово «фибра» и если бы у него была душа) радовался каждый раз, когда смотрел на водную поверхность и видел весь этот туман от загрязнения и лака для волос. 

Кроули припарковался впритык к скорой, на которую загружали пожилую женщину на носилках. Теперь, из-за его «Смарта» и еще двух нелегально припаркованных машин, скорая не могла выехать. 

– Эй, мудачина! Убери машину, чтобы выпустить скорую! – заорал прохожий. 

– Я просто с другом хочу поздороваться. Сейчас вернусь, – жизнерадостно откликнулся Кроули. 

Двигаясь по улице, Кроули заметил туриста. Туристов всегда легко узнать по тому, что они все время задирают голову и бормочут «ух ты!».

– Эй, приятель, огоньку не найдется? – поинтересовался Кроули. Он всегда имел с собой пачку сигарет, чтобы курить за рулем.

– Нет, сэр. Табак вас погубит.

Южный акцент. Возможно, из Джорджии. Идеально. 

Кроули придвинулся и обворожительно улыбнулся. 

– Уверен, ты все-таки сможешь поддать мне жару.

Турист в ужасе отступил, что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и начал удаляться. Он был переполнен гневом, стыдом и смятением. Любимое сочетание Кроули. 

Затем турист врезался прямо в грудь Азирафеля. Друг/враг Кроули, как и всегда, выглядел отменно, хоть и с подплесневелым староанглийским душком, и так же по-гейски, как владелец магазина редких книг в Гринвич-виллидж. Кем он, собственно, и был. 

Турист постарался обогнуть Азирафеля, но ангел перегородил ему дорогу и показал свое истинное лицо. На миллисекунду турист увидел перед собой образ чистейшего добра и понял, что изменился навсегда. Ангел же испарился прежде, чем ему хватило времени хоть как-нибудь обозвать хотя бы одного человека. Кроули вздохнул. Конечно, он мог бы проделать тот же трюк. Мог показать туристу лик истинного зла – но разве на него бы подействовала возможность заглянуть во самую жуткую тьму человечества, если всего в трех метрах от них красовался стенд с рекламой нового сезона «Декстера» (и подписью «Любимый серийный убийца Америки»). 

Определенно, зло в последнее время страдало от инфляции, в то время как добро с каждым годом становилось все дороже. 

Азирафель приблизился к Кроули с обычной смесью удовольствия и недоверия на лице.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Приехал навестить тебя. Почему ты не в магазине?

– Пришлось закрыть его на весь день. Люди все приходят и пытаются купить мои книги, – с явным оттенком раздражения ответил Азирафель. Жители Нью-Йорка любили обшарпанные и тускло освещенные книжные магазины, вечно закрытые на замок. В Большом Яблоке бизнес у Азирафеля шел отвратительно. – Что ты сказал этому человеку, что так его расстроило?

– Просто слегка за ним приударил. – Широко распахнутые глаза Кроули были сама невинность. Правда, этот трюк возымел бы гораздо больший эффект, если бы на нем не было солнечных очков. 

– Зачем? – нахмурился Азирафель.

– Как обычно. Чтобы он почувствовал недоверие и дискомфорт. Засомневался в своей мужественности. 

– Поверить не могу, что этот твой приемчик до сих пор работает.

Они миновали парочку женщин, которые оживленно спорили по поводу дочки Сары Пейлин Бристоль и ее участия в шоу «Танцы со звездами». 

– Это твоих рук дело? – укоризненно вопросил ангел.

Кроули вздохнул.

– Шоу и правда я придумал, но этот скандал не раздувал. Я и понятия не имел, что передача до сих пор в эфире. Человечество наступает мне на пятки, друг мой. Скоро меня совсем спишут в тираж.

Кроули подошел к спорщицам и крикнул:

– Вы ведь знаете, что планета тает, а? 

Женщины одарили его уничтожающими взглядами и вернулись к своей дискуссии. Ну конечно – что такое приспешник Сатаны в сравнении с драмой на реалити-шоу! Кроули попытался еще раз:

– Выиграть должен был Хассельхофф! 

Одна из женщин отвлеклась на секунду от спора, чтобы показать ему средний палец, после чего навсегда о нем забыла. 

Кроули объявил этот день «днем Азирафеля». 

– Будем делать все, что тебе хочется. Поиграем на арфе? Потанцуем на кончике иглы?

– Как насчет того, чтобы вести машину, держась руками за руль, чтобы не дискредитировать для всех остальных образ смарт-каров? 

Кроули закатил глаза. Потом он снял очки и снова закатил глаза – чтобы Азирафель увидел. 

– Пойдем к тебе домой, – выдал наконец пожелание ангел. – Будем пить чай, смотреть на город и обсуждать мировые проблемы. 

Кроули понял, к чему он клонит. Азирафель хотел поиграть в Rock Band на его приставке XBOX 360. Кроули чертовски гордился своей приставкой. Потрясающая графика, заоблачная цена, а если ее стукнуть или косо на нее посмотреть – она навсегда переставала работать. 

Азирафель уютно свернулся на диване Кроули и смотрел на город, лениво поцеживая свой эрл-грей. Кроули предложил было ему чаю «Бодрость», но его друг всегда опасался бодриться. Сегодня ты пьешь что-нибудь бодрящее – а завтра уже погрязаешь в разврате. 

Кроули внезапно понял, на что он может употребить остаток дня. 

Он уселся на диван, рядом с Азирафелем – совсем близко. Ангел вежливо отодвинулся. Кроули тут же пересел, вплотную вжимаясь в своего шеститысячелетнего друга. 

– Что ты задумал? – у Азирафеля было полное право на нотки подозрения в голосе. Кроули поцеловал его в щеку, а потом еще раз – в шею. 

– Что за игры ты задумал, Кроули? Я вряд ли поддамся гомосексуальной панике.

– А я и не хочу, чтобы ты паниковал, – хрипловато и маняще прошептал демон.

Азирафель оттолкнул Кроули, когда почувствовал в ухе кончик раздвоенного языка.

– Я знаю, тебе последнее время нелегко пришлось, но в самом-то деле! Ты пытаешься соблазнить ангела? Ты не дождешься того, чтобы я пал, и уж тем более попался на твои уловки. 

Азирафель выглядел, как возмущенная и переполненная осуждением школьная училка. Кроули провел рукой по обтянутому твидом бедру. Для училки ангел выглядел весьма привлекательно. 

Он прошелся губами по твердому подбородку и запустил руку (другую, не ту, что лежала на бедре) в кудрявые волосы. Азирафель не то чтобы предвкушал дальнейшее – но он и не сопротивлялся. В конце концов, тело у Кроули было стройное и мускулистое, а лицо до безобразия красивое. Зло всегда принимает соблазнительные формы. 

– Это все очень мило, правда, но прошу тебя – остановись. Я из-за тебя чай разолью.

По голосу Азирафель все еще напоминал школьную училку, но выглядел он уже не совсем по-ангельски. Кроули сбросил чашку с чаем на пол и притянул друга в долгий обжигающий поцелуй. Пусть его тело было всего лишь фасадом, маскарадным костюмом – оно точно так же реагировало на стимуляцию, как настоящее. И его все сильнее охватывало желание. 

Азирафель продолжал жаловаться:

– Это просто абсурд. Мы же бесплотные существа…

Кроули опустил ладонь на вздымающийся бугор в штанах Азирафеля.

– В данный момент, старина, плоть у нас очень даже наличествует. 

Ангел прикрыл глаза и затаил дыхание. Демон скользнул языком между на удивление податливых губ и погрузил его в чересчур болтливый рот. Он расположил Азирафеля так, что тот оказался на диване под ним, и продолжил свои активные действия, а в какой-то момент с восторгом почувствовал, что руки ангела гладят его спину. Кроули начал медленно вжиматься бедрами в податливое тело под ним. Его бедра щедро раздавали обещания – и, в кои-то веки, Кроули решил, что будет верен своему слову. Точнее, своим развратным движениям.

Он не услышал больше ни единой жалобы, пока не начал раздевать своего партнера.

– И к чему ты творишь всю эту ерунду, Кроули? Я не могу совершить грех плоти – я не принадлежу к плотским существам.

Кроули скользнул рукой в шершавые твидовые штаны и крепко обхватил очень даже заметную плоть. 

– Если это не грех, то кому от этого плохо? Почему бы не насладиться друг другом? Удовольствие никогда не было грехом.

Если бы Азирафель хотел положить конец этой игре, все, что ему потребовалось бы сделать, это отбросить плотскую оболочку. Пока он не начал отращивать крылья, он явно был не против играть по предложенным Кроули правилам.   
Он не выказывал ни единого признака отвращения. Напротив, ему явно нравилось происходящее. Дыхание его было прерывистым, он кусал губу, хоть и не издавал стонов… Кроули усилил хватку и начал работать кулаком. Вот теперь Азирафель застонал. Кроули решил сократить процесс раздевания и слегка воспользовался особыми возможностями, чтобы избавить их от одежды. Как бы он ни любил практически все, что относилось к современной жизни, от пуговиц он никогда не был в восторге. 

Как только они оказались нагими, на лицо Азирафеля вернулось легкая тревога. Скорее, даже не тревога, а общая суетливость.

– Чем закончится эта игра, Кроули? Что мы собираемся достигнуть?

– М-м, оргазм? Полагаю, именно он обычно возглавляет список «причин, по которым стоит вступать в плотские отношения». Или ты боишься повредить свой нимб? 

– Ты такой же ангел, как и я.

– Это мы сейчас посмотрим. 

Им не нужна была подготовка – они все-таки были не совсем плотскими созданиями. Кроули смог войти в Азирафеля одним движением, легко и гладко. Оба они удивленно ахнули от удовольствия и столкнулись лбами, после чего снова одновременно ахнули – от общей боли.

– Ох, – выдохнул ангел, – это… в любом случае, заставляет под другим углом взглянуть на историю с Содомом и Гоморрой. 

Кроули хрипловато хохотнул и начал двигаться. Биологически их тела практически полностью повторяли человеческие, и Кроули довольно-таки быстро удалось найти нужную точку. Столь чувствительную, что Азирафель даже прекратил тараторить всякую чушь. Вместо этого он впился пальцами в плечи Кроули и обвил ногами стройную талию партнера. Теснота была практически невероятной. Это было так хорошо, что Кроули почувствовал необходимость придумать для этого ощущения новое, лучшее слово. Это было как тогда, когда Кроули впервые услышал, как поет Элвис; или когда он впервые нюхнул кокаин – или когда он впервые нюхнул кокаин вместе с Элвисом. Когда он купил на перекрестке душу Роберта Джонсона. Когда он встретился с Дженис, Джимом, Джими, Куртом, Тупаком, Бигги… Кроули уничтожил тех, кого любил. Это было частью его работы. За исключением Эминема. Нет, тут он, наоборот, постоянно боролся за то, чтобы тот дотянул до средних лет. Это ведь не Бог послал Эминема, чтобы он бесил мир своим присутствием, а Кроули. 

Азирафелю явно не хватало точки опоры, и в итоге они переместились так, что ангел встал коленями на диван, а Кроули устроился сзади. Такая поза позволяла двигаться более размашисто, но Кроули нужно было видеть лицо ангела.

– Любопытный выбор места для размещения зеркала, – Азирафель вроде как язвил, но в то же время пристально вглядывался в лицо партнера. Если Кроули удастся уговорить друга перевести это занятие на регулярную основу, можно будет так и оставить настенное зеркало висеть напротив дивана. 

– Это… – прошептал Азирафель.

– Божественно? Несравненно? Изумительно? Потрясающе? Невероятно?

– Не… льсти… себе. Это… приятно.

Кроули услышал вызов в этот стонущем голосе. Он выровнял угол и ускорился – так, что скоро его партнер потерял возможность изрекать слова, перейдя в доречевую стадию. При этом ему прекрасно удавалось донести свои мысли с помощью стонов и мычания. Кроули понимал каждое не-слово. Он почти разочарованно почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы, ведь это означало, что процесс близок к завершению. Он не хотел кончать первым, так что взял ситуацию Азирафеля в свои руки – и совсем скоро ангел с криком распростерся на диване, тяжело дыша. Кроули изумился силе реакции партнера, пока сам не достиг пика. Кроули существовал до того, как возникло человечество. До того как возникло все сущее, кроме ангелов. Он видел, слышал, касался, ел и трахал все, что было под солнцем, но никогда еще не чувствовал ничего подобного. Это было… райское наслаждение. 

Азирафель уже вернулся к своему обычному чопорному состоянию и стер с себя все следы Кроули. Включая совершенно потрясающий засос. 

– Надеюсь, теперь ты видишь, что меня невозможно соблазнить или изменить. Даже с помощью… невероятно развратных действий. 

Кроули ни на секунду на это не купился. Он знал, что ангел остался непоколебим в своей «хорошести», но нельзя было сказать, что он не изменился.

А вот Кроули даже не был уверен в собственной непоколебимости. 

– Я чувствую… что изменился. Я определенно изменился, – прошептал он, больше самому себе, чем кому бы то ни было. Азирафель со встревоженным видом нежно обнял демона.

– Это все часть большей картины. Мы не можем видеть ее целиком, так же как обычные смертные. – Голос Азирафеля звучал успокаивающе, но слова, по мнению Кроули, были полной чушью. – Не бойся.

А Кроули и не боялся. Забавная это штука – непостижимость.


End file.
